The interconnection of several flexible extension cords to transmit power from a source, such as an electrical outlet, to a device is very common. In a household environment, several extension cords may be interconnected to provide power to a device, such as a lawnmower or hedge trimmer for use at a distance from a power outlet. Interconnected extension cords may also be used in commercial applications, particularly by construction workers operating hand tools or other devices operated remotely from a power outlet.
The typical extension cord includes male and female plugs interconnected by a flexible cable. In many extension cords, the female plug of one cord is connected to the male plug of another cord by receiving spade type conductors from the male plug and urging internal conductors in contact therewith. On many occasions, the application of tension to a cable of a connected pair of extension cords will induce separation or disconnection of the conductors in the plugs and prevent the transmission of power. This naturally results in inconvenience and expense caused by the necessity to reconnect the plugs.
In the past, several attempts have been made to alleviate this problem. The connected extension cords may be tied in a knot adjacent the plugs. However, this causes fatigue in the cable and may result in cord failure. Examples of other attempts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,143,934 to Siebert issued Mar. 13, 1979, 3,344,393 to Hendee, issued Sept. 26, 1967, 3,059,209 to Bird, issued Oct. 16, 1962 and 3,014,194 to Berglund, issued Dec. 19, 1961.
While the devices disclosed in the above referenced patents have been effective in certain circumstances, there remains a need for a lightweight, inexpensive device for maintaining the connection between extension cords. In particular, it would be most desirable to provide a device performing this function which is adaptable for use with a wide cross section of the multitude of extension cord plug designs currently available.